DE 197 39 668 A1 discloses an oil pump module that combines in a common assembly an oil pump, an oil cooler, and an oil filter. The oil cooler is disposed in a plastic housing; the oil pump is laterally flanged to the plastic housing. The oil pump module is pressed by means of the plastic housing against the crankcase of an internal combustion engine and is driven by it.
Such oil pump modules draw in oil from an oil pan and convey it to the oil cooler and an oil filter arranged downstream of the oil cooler from where the cooled and filtered oil is guided to the lubrication sites of the engine.
Generally, in regard to the oil circulation a pressure loss as small as possible is to be maintained in order to keep the drive power for the oil pump and the correlated fuel consumption as minimal as possible. Pressure losses in the oil circulation are generated, for example, by long oil conduits and by deflections.
The invention has the object to reduce pressure losses in the oil cooler oil pump assembly for internal combustion engines.